Chemical reactors are often used in the synthesis of new products in chemical, petrochemical, pharmaceutical, food and other industries. There are many types of chemical reactors, which can be divided into batch reactors, continuous reactors and semi-batch reactors based on operation modes; plug flow reactors, ideal mixing reactors and non-ideal reactors based on fluid flowing and mixing modes. At present, fixed bed reactors, stirred tank reactors, fluidized bed reactors and jet reactors etc. are mostly employed in chemical reaction processes. Fixed bed reactors are widely accepted due to their simple structure and fixed catalyst. However, some defects of them limit their use more widely: poor heat transfer performance, difficult to replace the catalyst during operation and control secondary reaction, low reaction rate and productivity, long reaction time and high cost etc. Also, jet reactors have defects, such as strong collisions between catalysts and catalysts, catalysts and internals of reactor as the result of the force of liquid flow. The consequence is that solid catalyst particles especially those of particulated catalysts such as sulfonic acid type ion exchange resin are easily broken, thus gradually becoming inactivate and affecting their service life.